Fake Smiles, Real tears
by AllielovesEclare
Summary: Clare is having issues at home, will Eli be able to help her? Will Clare result in hurting herself, or will problems be solved? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm back from writers block with a new fanfic! Enjoy (;**

**Oh yeah, this is when Eli is still a junior, Morty is still alive, and Clare is a sophomore.**

**They're not boyfriend and girlfriend in this... yet.**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.**

**Oh yeah, I couldn't come up with a good title, so it's this. I fail. :p**

–

**Chapter 1.**

Clare's P.O.V.

"You daughter of a bitch! Get down here now!" My dad, Randall yelled from downstairs. I cringed at the tone of his voice, and reluctantly withdrew from the safety of my room, down the stairs and into the living room where he stood, his face red with anger.

"Yes dad?" I questioned, wondering what pissed him off this time, hoping I wasn't in for a beat down.

"Why do you have a B in science, Clare? Why?" He nearly shouted at me, making me flinch.

"I-I accidentally did bad on a test! I'll make it up, don't worry..." I replied back to him, trying not to sound or look scared.

"Study you dumb bitch! God, I don't wanna raise a failure like you!" He screamed, throwing the paper at me, then coming over and slapping my face with all his force. "You are a disgrace!" I looked down sheepishly, my face burning with pain. I felt hot tears slide down my face, and I turned away from my flaming dad.

"I'm...sorry..." I said softly, walking back upstairs, wiping the tears away from my eyes. I walked into the bathroom, and saw there was a bleeding cut on my face from my dad slapping me. _'How will I cover this one..?' _I thought as I fixed my makeup, and hair. I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at pathetic I looked. I wiped the cut with a tissue, and came up with a good story about how I got it.

I walked back down the stairs and grabbed my bag for school, seeing my mom, who didn't say a word to me. She didn't care that my dad abused me. She just watches as it happens and shrugs it off. My parents make me want to run away. "Bye guys... Have a nice day.." I said as I walked out the door into the crisp autumn air. I couldn't wait to get to school.

-X-

"Well if it isn't Clare Edwards." A voice called as I walked in the hallways of Degrassi. I turned around and smiled a little at Eli.

"Hey Eli." I said, secretly glad to see him.

"Did you get attacked by a cat?" He asked jokingly, pointing at the cut on my face.

I covered the cut quickly, "U-Uh... Yeah.. I did," I stuttered, hoping he didn't doubt it. "I...I gotta get to class.. Bye." I added, rushing off, tears coming to my eyes.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I watched as Clare rushed off, and had a sudden feeling that something wasn't right with her. I pulled my phone out and shot her a quick text.

_**"Clare, meet me at the abandoned stone church after school. I wanna talk." **_I waited anxiously for a reply, and felt a rush of relief when I got one.

_**"Alright."**_

_** "Thank you." **_I put my phone back into my pocket and started to walk to my next class. I couldn't stop thinking about Clare. I care too much about her to see her start acting different for some reason.. I sat down in my seat in French class, and I didn't a hear a word that my teachers said for the rest of the day.

-X-

The final bell rang and I shot up out of my seat, and into the crowded halls of Degrassi. I went out the door, finding Morty and drove off to meet Clare. I pulled up, turned Morty off and hopped out, waiting for her to come. After a few minutes, I could see her petite figure in the distance.

"Hey Eli.." She said softly, looking at me, her blue eyes showing pain.

"Hey Clare.. I wanna talk to you." I said, patting the stone next to me, motioning for her to sit. She sat next to me, eyeing me curiously.

"What is it Eli?" She asked, her face looking helpless and innocent.

"Is... everything okay? You seem out of it and miserable all the time now.. I don't mean this offensively, but I'm really concerned for you Clare.." I said caringly, looking at her nervously.

"N-Nothing's wrong! I'm still same old me.. You know.. happy!" She spat defensively at me.

"Clare. I know that's not true. You can tell me.." I replied, scooting a little closer, looking her straight in her aqua blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've seen.

She sighed deeply, looking down for a few seconds, then back up at me, with tears forming in her eyes. "M-My dad... He abuses me... He just started not too long ago out of the blue, and it hurts so bad..," she paused quickly to wipe a tear away, "I want him to stop.. Eli, I feel so hated by him, and my mom... My mom just stand there watching, and does nothing! Nothing!" She said, getting more emotional.

This right here, hurt me on the inside more than anything.

**A/N: Yes, no? I haven't wrote in so long, I'm unsure about it. :p  
>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**Please no hate though. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Clare's POV**

I looked back up at Eli, wiping my tears away. He had his lips pursed into a thin line, and I could tell that he wanted to punch my dad numerous times.

"Clare, I'm really sorry.. I'm here if you need anything. If you need to escape, you can sleep over at my house.." He said softly, looking at me sympathetically.

"I would be killed by my dad if I did that.." I replied, sniffling. "It seems like everything I do pisses him off!"

"Why don't you talk to him about it? Maybe he'll be understanding..." Eli said, seeming to be in deep thought. "If that doesn't work you might have to report him to the police."

"I can't report him to the police! He _would _literally kill me! My mom would probably disown me too! My life is just a huge mess right now.." I replied, more tears flowing down my cheeks. I really wanted Eli to hold me in his arms, telling me it's all going to be okay. I know that's never going to happen because everything isn't going to be okay..

"Clare, I'll make sure he won't do that to you. Just call me or text me if you need me at anytime, because you know what? I'll be there. Whether it's at two o'clock in the morning, or six in the evening, or any time for that matter, I'll come be there for you." He said soothingly, wiping my tears away. "You don't need to worry, Clare."

I blushed, then smiled. Eli makes me feel so safe, it's amazing. "Thank you so much, Eli. It really helps."

"No need to thank me." He smirked.

I smiled, then looked at the time. "Oh shoot, I really need to get home and do my homework. My dad will get mad if I don't get it done before he gets home.."

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, looking at me.

"No, I'll be okay. Thank you Eli, see you tomorrow." I said, flashing him a quick smile, then rushing off.

-X-

**Eli's POV.**

I sat on my bed, deep in thought about how Clare was doing. After hearing what happens at her house, that pissed me off that he dad would actually do that to her. I sighed, and heard my phone vibrate. I looked at it and it was a text from Clare.

_**"My dad is at it again.." **_I felt anger flow through my body. Just knowing that Clare is in pain from her dad kills me on the inside.

_**"Need me to come over and get you?"**_

_** "Please.." **_

_**"I'll come as fast as I can. Meet me outside." **_I got up quickly, running down the stairs quickly and into Morty, shoving the key in the ignition and starting him quickly. I drove off, hoping Clare was alright. When I pulled up, I saw Clare rushing up to the passenger door and got in. Tears stained her cheeks, her auburn curls were almost flat and lifeless and her usually blue eyes seemed grey and sad.

"T-Thank you for coming Eli.." She stuttered through sobs. I drove off, heading in the direction of my house.

"What the hell is he doing to you?" I asked, concerned, still driving.

"H-He keeps hitting me! I-I almost slapped h-him tonight, but I would've gotten k-killed.." She cried, burying her face in her hands. I saw some bruises on her arms, and grew more alarmed, finally registering that this was all real and she was in danger. I pulled up to my house, quickly turning Morty off, getting out and opening the door for Clare, helping her out and walking her into my house.

"Clare, do you need anything?" I asked, sitting her down gently on my bed as she tried to calm down. She shook her head, and looked up at me, her face just screaming for help. I frowned and sat next to her, holding her hand. "Clare.. He needs to be reported to the police.."

"N-No! Don't do that. Please. He will come after me if he ever gets out of jail, and I can't have him do that!" She said, looking at me with immense fear in her eyes. I have never seen her that scared.

"You need to do something.. He's hurting you too badly.. Both physically and mentally, Clare.. I can't stand to see you go through that." I replied, wiping her tears away with my thumbs, making her look at me.

"I know, but I just don't want to go through what he'd do.. I think he'll calm down soon.." she replied, finally calming down. I sighed softly, looking at her. She looked so broken, it was unbelieveable.

"Alright.. Do you need to stay here tonight? You can do a coverup and say you're at Alli's house or something.. I want to keep an eye on you.." I said, hoping she'd stay so I make sure nobody hurts her.

"I can't.. He'll get suspicious." She said, sighing. I looked down, feeling helpless. "Can we watch a movie? I wanna get my mind off of him.."

"Sure." I said, grinning slightly at her, and lead her downstairs. I put a random movie I found in, and we both sat on the couch, watching The Notebook. Clare rested her head on my shoulder, and I closed my eyes, and before we knew it, we were asleep.

-X-

**Clare's POV.**

"Clare!" I heard Eli say, as he shook me lightly. I jumped, waking up.

"Huh?" I asked, startled. I saw the clock. 2:30 AM.

"We have to get you home. We ended up falling asleep!" He replied, sounding panicked. We rushed out of his house, and into Morty and we drove off.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be killed.." I said worriedly. Eli looked at me for a second, his jade eyes filled with guilt and worry. I felt so bad for pulling him into my problems, but it felt so good to get them all out..

"Don't worry Clare, He's probably asleep." He replied, sounding hopeful. He pulled up at my house, keeping the hearse on, and opened the door for me, helping me out. We walked up to my front door quietly.

"Thank you so much Eli. I really can't thank you enough for helping me though this.." I whispered, flashing Eli a little smile.

"No problem Clare.. I want you happy, so it's no problem to help you. I care so much about you.." Eli replied, his jade eyes looking into mine. He smirked a little and leaned in, our lips gently touching one another. After a few moments, we pulled away.

"I...I should go." I said bluntly, blushing like crazy.

"Goodnight Clare. Hope everything is okay.." He replied, walking off, got in Morty and drove off. I turned to the door and opened it quietly, walking in making no sound, then closing the door. It was dark, which was a good sign. I tiptoed to the stairs, and started walking up them.

"Well it's nice to see you coming home tonight.." A voice half-whispered.

This is when I felt all my color drain out of my body.

**A/N:**

**Like it? :D Well review!**

**Follow me on twitter! Allieooples15**

**I follow back. ;)**


End file.
